The Protector Of The Light Underworld/Transcript
(The Short Starts With Ash Kicking The Door And Running To the stairs) Ash: ''HIYA!'' (Ash Slides Down To Stairs) Ash: Hi my name is Asher, But You can Call Me Ash For Short and this is the story of what happened on my 15th birthday. BTW,You can tell by what i did because I SEEK ACTION! (Ash's Parents are scene in the background) Ash's Parents: Happy Birthday Ash! Ash: Thanks Guys!! (Ash Runs Out The Door, Arriving At The High School) Jasper: Hey Ash! Ash: Hey Fluffy, now anyways, Jasper is my best friend since kindergarden, Did I mention my school bully anyways (then Ash gets pushed) Jake: Sup stupid (Ash starts running away) Jake: GET THAT MORON (his squad starts chasing him) (then Ash gets ambushed by Jake's squad member) Jake:YOU ARE DEAD (Then Jasper comes in) Jasper: Hey! Jake: What Jasper: He's my friend Jake:This loser is your friend Jasper:At least he's a better friend then you, come on Ash lets go (Ash gets up) Ash: Thanks Dude (The Scene Zooms Out To The Mirror, Count Maurice Is Looking At The Mirror) Count Maurice: This Ash Boy Isn't So Hard To Me, This Will Go Up A Level Of Taking The Universe (Masharu Gasps, He Realizes It's Time To Do The Passover) Masharu: I Have To Do It (Back On Earth, Jasper and Ash Were At Ash's House) Jasper: Ash? Ash: Yes? Jasper: (whisper) What did you wish for? Ash: ...... Jasper: Ash? Ash: I-I Just Wish My Life Was More Action Packed, Sure I Have To Live My Life But I Want Something Exciting (A Explosion Of Fire Occurs, Ash And The Others Screams) Ash: FIRE! Amber: No One Moves! (Masharu Then Appears From The Fire And The Fire Disappears) Ash: W-Who Are You Masharu: Ash Anderson, I Am Masharu Perils, I Am A Underworld Protector Jasper: Underworld Wha? Masharu: An Underworld Protector, Ash, Listen To Me, Count Maurice Is Planning To Take Over The Universe, I Need More Than One Hope To Defeat Him, Ash, You Will Become A Underworld Protector Ash: Oh! My! GOOOSH! Masharu: Take My Hand, And I Will Give You The Strength Of The Underworld Protector, It Is Time For The Passover (Ash Grabs Masharu's Hand, They Both Closes Their Eyes) Masharu: I pass the power unto thee, to protect the light to see, to give the power to his vein, for the propechy to be forfilled (Ash Then Glows Red And Floats Up In The Air, The Others Watch In Awe, A quarter of Ash's hair on the right side changes to red from root to end, Then Ash Opens His Eyes, Glowing Red, Then Ash went back down on the ground with his eyes closed.) Jasper: Ash? How Do You....Feel? (Ash Opens His Eyes, Completely Back To Normal) Ash: I...Don't Feel Diffrent Masharu: Pick Up The Heavy Book Ash: Ok, But It's Gonna Be-(Picks Up Book With No Struggle) W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Masharu: You have been magically enhanced, making you far stronger and faster than ordinary humans